031915KateDoir
taxidermizingAmaranthine TA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 23:06 -- 11:06 TA: Doir. 11:06 GA: yo 11:06 GA: taxidermizing... kate? 11:06 TA: Yes. 11:06 TA: Did I not give you this handle? 11:07 GA: i dont think youve given me like any words in years 11:07 TA: Oh. 11:07 TA: Sorry. 11:07 GA: its cool 11:07 TA: I've been distracted and unnecessarilly secluded recently. 11:08 GA: same on the first count 11:08 TA: yes 11:08 GA: so whats up? 11:08 TA: ((Yes.*)) 11:08 TA: Well, I just heard the distressing news that a player was killed by one of our own. 11:08 TA: It is not the most uplifting news to be sure. 11:09 GA: yeah a few have died 11:09 GA: has sami talked to you? 11:09 GA: shes got uh, more info on that recent death 11:09 TA: Yes. She was the one who told me about Nate's attack. I spoke to him about it and he was none too pleased. 11:09 TA: Does she? 11:09 TA: And you have this information as well, I presume? 11:09 GA: yes 11:09 GA: but 11:10 GA: pesterchum isnt the most uh 11:10 GA: secure 11:11 TA: hm 11:11 TA: ((fuck Hmm.* 11:11 TA: Should we meet? 11:11 GA: sure? 11:11 GA: im like, in the base 11:12 TA: ((what were all the rooms again?)) 11:12 TA: Where shall we meet? 11:12 GA: anywhere? how about the commissary, i think its empty rn 11:13 GA: ------------? 11:14 TA: Sure, I will see you there. 11:14 TA: ---------------! 11:14 GA: Dina sits at a table, eatin some cookies. 11:16 TA: Kate sits across from him, arriving unreasonably quickly. 11:16 TA: "So?" 11:16 GA: "sami did it to safeguard everyone else cause the kid was a bad egg" 11:17 GA: "i mean last i saw him he was asking about using shenanicite to change his class to lord, and he apparently joined jack in some holiday event, so..." 11:21 TA: ((sorry was like)) 11:21 TA: ((telling fate's lifestory)) 11:21 GA: (( heheheh )) 11:22 TA: "She what?" Kate leans in dangerously. "Doir, on what grounds was he marked as a 'bad egg'?" 11:22 GA: "yknow im starting to think maybe i shouldnt be telling all of you this" 11:23 GA: "she *might* have been horrorterrord. i dunno. there was an evil ghost sami like from the ring guarding the secrets." 11:24 TA: "So she may be being manipulated by the horrorterrors unbeknownst to herself or us." 11:24 GA: "well its pretty obvious cause she's like turned all tentacly and dark" 11:24 TA: "Great, one player is murderous, the other is out of control. You pick which ones I'm talking about." She sighs. 11:24 GA: "look, they both had valid reasons." 11:25 GA: "have a little more faith in our teammates." 11:25 TA: "Is it too much to ask that they simply run it by us first?" 11:25 GA: "in some cases, yes." 11:26 TA: CROSS PESTER SHENANIGANS Fate enters the commisary and sits on the other side of the room. 11:26 TA: Kate lowers her voice. "Why?" 11:27 TA: CPS Melnia enters shortly after, ignoring the veterans and visiting with Fate. 11:27 GA: Dina gets quieter too, quickly stuffing more cookies in her face before the kids can see how many she's eating. "i dont know." 11:28 GA: "but i trust that their reasons are valid. i know youre a bit less connected with our team due to your, uh, vacation?, but i trust them to have made the decision that was necessary." 11:29 TA: "I need to talk to her." Kate growls. 11:29 GA: "ugh. dont, get pissed, okay? i told you this because i trust you too, and i was hoping youd be more chill about it." 11:30 TA: "How can I be 'chill' when we lost a teammate and could possibly lose more?" She sighs. "I'm not going to fight her, I just need a really good justification than this. Nate I can understand, but Sami?" 11:31 GA: "i understand sami more than nate on this. she was clearly not taking it well and i doubt sami would ever kill anyone without more than enough justification. but if you want to confirm it, go ahead. just dont spread rumors to the kids, keep this a secret." 11:32 TA: "I won't. Believe me, the last thing we need is a target on all of our backs." 11:33 TA: "It's one thing if one veteran kills a new player, but two?" 11:33 TA: "Makes us all look bad, and could splinter the team permanently." 11:33 TA: "And while we could easilly take all of them, hell some of us could take all of them solo, the new players wouldn't last two weeks." 11:34 TA: "Especially since there seem to be a supreme lack of imps in this session." 11:34 GA: "yeah. the kids are already super pissed at nate. i acoompanied them on a little... investigation, on derse, though i was very apprehensive after my last investigation on the warring shellhead places." 11:34 GA: "we should really find the reason there's no imps." 11:34 TA: Kate nods. 11:34 TA: "It's priority two, after talking to Sami." 11:35 GA: "they need the grist, and while if push comes to shove i can likely hack us some, i dont want to risk it in case jack is policing the matrixverse. you know how... territorial, he can be." 11:36 TA: "Sami was tortured for it and I was killed for it, so yes." 11:36 TA: "Caution is important here." 11:36 GA: She nods quietly. "the kids still trust him." 11:38 TA: "Look what options we've presented them, though." 11:38 GA: "join the incompetent pseudo-parents, or join the charismatic all-powerful being." 11:38 TA: She holds up one hand. "On one hand, you have a super powerful twink who has an unimaginable amount of time built up in this game to make him unstoppable full of crazy loot." 11:38 TA: "On the other, you have a bunch of parents who may or may not kill you." 11:39 TA: "It's uncertain death on both sides with loot on Jack's." 11:39 GA: "mmhm. i hope the 'investigation' on derse which ended in multiple people being burned, suffocated, drowned, and nearly dead will teach them not to do things just for loot any more." 11:40 TA: "Do you think it was Jack that did it?" 11:40 GA: "i think jack led them to it for a reason." 11:41 TA: "But did Jack set the trap?" 11:41 GA: "he asked them to investigate thiagos death, 'showing' he cares about the players, they find it was some fucked up evil murderous sami ghost, probably pretends he knew nothing about it and makes up for it with loot, causes further trust for him and furher tension between us and them." 11:41 GA: "i dunno. it was in his security tapes, he probably saw it and left it there for us. alternatively, he didnt know the ghost would attack, just that we'd know it was sami. either way, win win for him." 11:41 TA: Kate nods. 11:42 TA: "We're being driven apart, and we're helping it happen." 11:42 TA: "We need an initiative to deck out the new players." 11:42 TA: "Get them loot and training Jack can't offer." 11:42 TA: "Support and friendship." 11:42 TA: "It's the only way they'll stick with us." 11:43 GA: "hopefully thatll be enough." 11:43 TA: She nods. "It will be." 11:43 TA: "I need to meet Sami, and then I need to meet some new players." 11:43 GA: "personally, ive been trying my best to wrangle a few kids, but... between you and me," She gets even quieter. "i think they're all super duper fuckin stupid and probably gonna die no matter what." 11:44 TA: "Doir!" She's still whispering but it's harsh. "That's no way to talk about them!" 11:45 GA: "seriously, one kid turned himself into a TWINK. oh, keep that a secret too. and no kids listen to our warnings at all, and they happily go back to jack the second they forget he beheaded some poor kid." 11:45 TA: Kate blinks. 11:45 TA: Then blinks again. 11:46 TA: Then she seems to... slow.... down... 11:46 GA: "kate?" 11:46 TA: She snaps back. "WHAT?!" Her voice is certainly not a whisper anymore. 11:46 GA: "holy shitsnacks, keep it down." 11:47 TA: She whispers again, but she's getting tired of this shit. "You're telling me that some fucking kid turned himself into a twink?!" 11:48 GA: "i know, right?" 11:48 GA: "so stupid" 11:48 TA: "What's next? My son raised from the dead as a horrorterror?" 11:48 GA: "i told him to talk to libby before literally everyone kills him but i doubt he did it. he's denser than me when i was like rockin the high mass per volume ratio yknow." 11:49 GA: "your son is the kid who prototyped one or something, right?" 11:49 TA: "Yes..." She groans. "And he didn't even live to see the punishment for it..." 11:49 TA: "Or maybe he did." 11:49 TA: "Perhaps it whispered madness into his mind and thats why he basically killed himself." 11:50 GA: "or maybe he was as chronically stupid as the rest of them. were we like this? because i seriously hope we were not like this." 11:54 TA: "We were." 11:54 GA: "yeah we totally were" 11:54 GA: "which makes this even more frustrating because we already learned basic common sense and now we have to deal with a bunch of people who havent" 12:00 TA: She sighs. "I know, but we have to be patient." 12:00 TA: "No blowing people's heads off." 12:01 GA: "well, obviously. what do i look like, a murderous... person... who murders people?" 12:02 GA: "i mean, i have mind powers that could easily take down basically anyone and i aint fuckin doin that shit." 12:02 GA: "im at the very least chaotic good." 12:04 TA: "I know, I trust you Doir." 12:04 GA: "nice" 12:05 GA: "dude i have like at least two people that trust me now im on a roll" 12:05 GA: "or maybe like five? im not sure" 12:07 TA: Kate smiles. "You're a good person, is why." 12:08 GA: "whoa, really?" 12:08 TA: She nods. 12:08 TA: "You had the strength to tell me about Thiago's murder." 12:08 TA: "It would have been easier to keep that quiet." 12:08 GA: "yeah but what if im like. hear me out. what if im. telling you. as a way to manipulate you into thinking im trustworthy. boom." 12:09 TA: "Frankly..." 12:09 TA: "I don't think you're... sharp enough for that." 12:09 TA: "Or at least evil enough." 12:09 GA: "wow" 12:09 TA: She shrugs. "Sorry." 12:10 GA: "well those words were sharp enough damn" 12:10 TA: "Tact isnt my strong suit." 12:10 TA: "Hmm..." 12:10 GA: "smh i literally have now reached my full potential im mind im like probably the smartest person now" 12:10 TA: "What kinds of things can you do now?" 12:10 GA: "basically everything" 12:11 TA: She laughs. "I bet, but really. Specifics." 12:11 GA: "ugh dude you cant ask me for specifics then i forget everything ive learned" 12:12 GA: "its like, ooh, you know latin? say a word and im like um tomato" 12:13 TA: "Well, I'll take your word for it." 12:13 TA: "I'm going to find Sami." Kate stands up. 12:14 GA: "oh no its actually nullam consectetur in latin, not tomato" 12:14 GA: "ok. hasta manana, colorful iguana." 12:14 TA: She gives Doir a hug, it's way awkward but nice? "It was really good to talk to you again." 12:14 GA: Dina hugs back. "yeah dude, stay in touch, ok?" 12:15 TA: "I will." Kate absconds. 12:15 TA: ((whopooast?)) 12:15 GA: (( upost? )) 12:16 TA: ((okay)) 12:17 GA: (( buhbye )) -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 00:17 --